Jynx
Jynx is an Ice/Psychic Pok mon and the evolved form of Smoochum at Lv 30 and evolves into Glacella when traded with a Glacellizer. She is an all female species and is also the first pokemon to resemble human hair and "other" female characteristics... Diet Jynx and Smoochum all eat the same thing in the wild, but when owned by a trainer they eat pokemon food or poffins. In the wild they eat plants, berries and rarely much smaller pokemon. Pokedex Entries Red It seductively wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. Blue It seductively wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. Yellow Appears to move to a rhythm of its own, as if it were dancing. It wiggles its hips as it walks. Stadium Talks in a strange, incomprehensible language. It is known for its weird wiggling that causes people to dance. Gold It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the rhythm depending on how it is feeling. Silver It speaks a language similar to that of humans. However, it seems to use dancing to communicate. Crystal It has several different cry patterns, each of which seems to have its own meaning. Ruby Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing. Sapphire Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing. Emerald A Jynx sashays rhythmically as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without noticing. Fire Red It speaks using a language that sounds human. Research is under way to determine what is being said Leaf Green It seductively wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. Diamond Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. Pearl Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. Platinum Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. Heart Gold It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the rhythm depending on how it is feeling. Soul Silver It speaks a language similar to that of humans. However, it seems to use dancing to communicate. Black Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. White Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. Black 2 なきごえは　まるで　にんげんの　ことばのように　きこえるが　いみは　まったく　りかいできない。 White 2 なきごえは　まるで　にんげんの　ことばのように　きこえるが　いみは　まったく　りかいできない。 Shimmer Jynx communicate with suprisingly human-like cries, though no one can tell what they really mean. Music Jynx are human-like in all attributes. In fact, they even communicate with sounds that sound similar to human speech. Category:Pokémon Species Category:Species Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Pokémon